Stupefied
by chamellieon
Summary: Daria and Jane play with the minds of Kevin and Brittany


Daria and its characters are property of MTV.  
  
Not mine, never created them never will do so well as they are doing, am not getting paid for this either. So don't hold me responsible for copyright.  
  
I'm not claiming to be a fabulous writer, I'm only a beginner when it comes to this sort of thing, so please don't flame me for writing bad things, I'm only trying and what comes out of my head is my ideas. If you've got comments for what I could write, please send them to me, but as far as I can see, I'll continue to write with the ideas that I have. Getting paragraphs of criticism isn't going to make me want to write more, so bear with me, and so what if you think it's smut, keep that to yourself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupefied" by Chameleon  
  
"Aw, Kevvy, you're so sweet!" squeaked Brittany.  
  
"Babe, you're the sweet one!" Kevin replied, then he grasped Brittany tight and they kissed.  
  
Squeaking noises and slurping could be heard from the other end of the hall.  
  
Daria turned to Jane and they shared a look of disgust.  
  
"Hey, I bet if we told Brittany that lip gloss shrinks the lips she'd stop wearing it." Jane started the conversation.  
  
"I bet if we told Kevin that kissing wastes vital energy, he'd stop kissing Brittany." Daria replied.  
  
"But then we'd have an angry Brittany on our hands!" Jane pointed out.  
  
"Darn!" Daria replied, and at that minute, the bell rang for end of rest period.  
  
Sitting in Mr De Martino's class, Daria noticed that she had been staring unintentionally at Kevin, and he was giving her a strange look. Perhaps it was the big hair that hid the small brain, or the endless unrelated answers to history.  
  
"Now KEVIN, can you tell ME which day the VALENTINES day massacre occurred?" Mr Demartino asked.  
  
"Um, Friday the 13 th?" He replied.  
  
Mr De Martino squinted in annoyance.  
  
Walking out of class sometime later, Kevin approached Daria.  
  
"Hey Daria." Kevin called  
  
Turning around, Daria saw the quarterback calling her.  
  
"Hey Daria, um, did u want something?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Why, just because I was observing how tired you looked after all that kissing with Brittany, why do you assume that I want something?" Daria replied.  
  
"Does kissing really tire me out?" Kevin asked, now serious.  
  
"Yes, and it can't be good for your energy levels, you are the Quarterback, and we can't have the team losing because of the time you spend snogging." Daria teased.  
  
"Oh man!" Kevin said, rubbing his head with a football in his hand as he walked away.  
  
"Hm, I guess we got him thinking!" Jane replied as they both strolled to the cafeteria.  
  
"Let's not get too hopeful." Daria replied flatly as they got their food and began looking for a table.  
  
They finally found a table and began eating away at their food whilst discussing the morning that they had just experienced.  
  
"What do you think Kevin is going to do about that little piece of advice that you gave him?" Jane asked.  
  
"Who knows, Brittany would be upset, it'll be interesting to see what happens." Daria replied.  
  
"Oh oh, speaking of the devil!" Jane said, as Brittany shuffled up to their table.  
  
"Um, Daria, Kevvy won't kiss me anymore because he said that you said that it tires him out." Brittany complained.  
  
"Yes Brittany, you'd be surprised how much smart you'd be if you stopped dating for a few weeks to study for your exams, you might even become an Honours student." Jane gasbagged.  
  
"Really, but Kevvy.." Brittany trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about the boy!" Jane said.  
  
Kevin walked over, and the scene erupted.  
  
"Kevvy, I've made a decision not to see you until our tests are over, I plan to study." Brittany said, absolutely serious.  
  
Jane choked on her burger, and went bright red. Kevin hit her on the back to stop her choking and the blonde went on.  
  
"And besides, kissing makes you tired and you need your energy for the big game this weekend." Brittany finished.  
  
"But- I'm the QB, and I can't be without a cheerleader!" Kevin protested, suddenly realising that Brittany didn't take what he had said previously as a joke.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be!" Brittany said, storming off to her locker, and finally pulling out some textbooks.  
  
Kevin walked off to practice.  
  
"Did we disrupt the orbit of the planet?" Daria asked.  
  
"Maybe, but Brittany won't last long, you watch."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Next day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Daria walked to school by herself that morning, she had some research to do for her history class. Walking into the library, and standing out like a siren, was Brittany, wearing a pink short skirt and a crimson shirt. Her hair was let down and what appeared to be glasses sat on Brittany's nose.  
  
Daria stopped dead in her track, that was Brittany!  
  
She walked over to greet her. Brittany was reading a book on the renaissance.  
  
"Hi Daria!" Brittany squeaked.  
  
"Um hi, how's the studying going?" Daria asked.  
  
"Well, it took me a while to find this place, everyone I asked didn't know what I was talking about, but I've found the things I need, I think." Brittany said, with a squeak.  
  
"As long as you know what you're doing,' Daria began, 'and even if you don't, I'm sure Kevin will make a lovely relationship with Zoe."  
  
"What! He's been onto her for ages, ever since I caught him kissing her at the dance, oooooooww!" Brittany squealed, it was now obvious she was angry.  
  
"Then why are you studying if you believe that Kevin is truly yours?" Daria teased.  
  
"You- you're right!" Brittany squeaked, running out of the library.  
  
Daria followed a few minutes after and found Brittany standing outside the library with a confused expression on her face. Walking over to the confused girl, Daria noticed her standing staring at the cheer squad who seemed to be gossiping constantly at the flustered Brittany.  
  
"Um, Brittany, are you lost?" Daria asked.  
  
"Kind of, once I got out I forgot which way to go." Brittany confessed.  
  
"Just go follow this path, and you'll be at the field, then I'm sure you'll be fine." Daria said flatly, and walked off.  
  
Later…  
  
Daria and Jane sat in the cafeteria at lunch, at their usual table, at the usual time. A conversation soon arose as to the situation between the "fighters full of flaws."  
  
Whilst adding her sarcastic comment to the end, a troubled Kevin walks over.  
  
"Um Daria, Jane,' Kevin began, 'Not kissing Brittany isn't making me play any better, it's actually making me worse." He confessed.  
  
"Is that because you're staying up late each night replacing what would be Brittany kissing you with cheap movies that make you satisfy yourself?" Jane asked, with a wink in the corner of her eye.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Jane, really." Kevin replied, blushing a little.  
  
"Then why don't you ask for Brittany's forgiveness, sweep her up in your arms and say that you're sorry and promise to make it up to her." Jane suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Kevin said, walking off again.  
  
Soon both air-headed figures were seen kissing in the hallways. The slurping, the squeaking and the inaudible mumblings by Brittany echoed down the corridors.  
  
It was yet another (almost) normal day.  
  
"Hmm, well that was interesting." Jane said, looking at Daria.  
  
"Yes, it was." Daria said, finishing off her drink.  
  
"And to think that it seemed so weird with BRITTANY in the LIBRARY, what a laugh." Jane said.  
  
"One prank, today, another tomorrow." Daria said, showing her 'Mona Lisa' smile.  
  
~~~~  
  
More chapters upon request tell me what u thought!  
  
~~~~ 


End file.
